Sinister
Sinister is a Dark Ultra Warrior that is older than Ultraman King thus meaning that he has been around for a while. He is the leader of the Neo Interstellar Union, an evil faction of aliens that are the successor to the original Interstellar Union. History Sinister is a Dark Ultra that has been around for thousands of years. Not a lot is known about him. His origins are shrouded in mystery, there are theories ranging from him being a normal Ultra or even being created by an alien race. To put it simply, no one truly knows anything about him... yet. Forming the Neo Interstellar Union TBA Exploring the Multiverse TBA Meeting Ultraman Nexo TBA Personality Due to his confidence and immense power, Sinister has a calm and condescending demeanor, confident even when thwarted. Sinister prefers to use forceful actions rather than emotional words. Despite his power and authority, Sinister is respectful with his subordinates and associates being generally polite rather than patronizing. Sinister claims that he is unable to resist taking a power once it piques his interest, much like a hoarder. He also prefers stealing powers that don't require extreme experience and difficulty to master. Profile Stats *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 40,000 t *'Time Limit': None, only begins to flash when damaged to a certain extent *'Age': 350,000 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 25 *'Running Speed': Mach 23 *'Jumping Distance': 3,300 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 21 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 21 *'Brute Strength': 300,000 t *'Grip Strength': 200,000 t Body Features *'Color Timer': Like most Ultras, Sinister has a Color Timer. *'Ultra Horns': Sinister's are not as powerful as Father of Ultra's but can manipulate large amounts of energy, both in terms of techniques and transference. *'Protectors': Sinister has Protectors on his chest, back and shoulders, which act as both armor and solar panels. Abiliies *'Dimensional Travel': Sinister has the ability to travel through dimensions. *'Strength': Sinister is extremely strong, his strength is estimated to be more powerful than Belial Atrocious and can defeat many Ultras without getting tired. *'Speed': Sinister has incredible speed. *'Durability': Sinister possesses an extreme amount of durability and resilience. Techniques Special *'Sinister Ray': A beam estimated to be 1.5 times more powerful than Geed's Geed Proof. *'Sinister Slash': Sinister can do the Ultra-Slash technique, which is said to be thrice as sharp as Ultraman's. **'Dual Slash': Sinister can throw the Sinister Slash from both of his hands at the same time. *'Sinisteal': Sinister is able to steal other Ultras' powers and wield these stolen powers as his own. He can even combine his stolen powers to create novel attacks with devastating effects. The process of taking away powers is done through touch. Sinister has stolen a variety of powers with this technique, including: **'Evil Shot': Sinister can use Evil Tiga's black "L" style beam. **'Darking Shot': Sinister can use Chaos Ultraman's version of the Naybuster Ray. **'Chaos Slash': A larger version of Ultraman's Ultra-Slash that is purple in color. **'Chaos Dynamite': Sinister can use a dark version of the Ultra Dynamite that is purple in color. **'Dark-Ray Jabirom': Energy attack emitted from the outstretched hands. **'Dark-Ray Schtrom': Sinister can emit a + style purple and black energy beam from his left hand. **'Zedcium Ray': Sinister can use Orb Thunder Breastar's Zedcium Ray. **'Wrecking Burst': Sinister can use Geed Primitive's finisher attack. *'Sinister Echo': Sinister can read any being's memories by touching their head, and manifest the character (even the dead and the touched being) inside their memories into reality. One of his most prominent abilities is to revive the kaiju and seijin the Ultra Warriors have previously defeated. However these duplicates lack their original personality and are mute. These memory copies are known as Sinister Dummies. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Physical *'Fierce Punch': Sinister can punch extremely hard and can knock down an opponent in one punch. **'Uppercut': Sinister can uppercut the enemy. **'Impact Punch': Sinister's hand fills with red energy, Sinister then jumps at the enemy from the sky and punches them in the stomach. *'Fierce Kick': Sinister can do a powerful jump-kick from the sky like Ultraman Leo, but his kick is thrice as powerful. *'Fierce Chop': Sinister can chop the enemy extremely hard. *'Palm Blocking': Sinister can block attacks with the palm of his hand. *'Bullet Destroy': Sinister can destroy energy bullets using his hand. Other *'Dark Barrier': Sinister can conjure a dark red energy shield to defend himself. *'Fluoroscope Ray': Sinister is able to fire a red beam from both of his eyes to detect invisible objects or beings. Gallery Sinister.png Trivia *Credit to Zenonkou75 as the creator of the original image. *New design by Furnozilla. Category:Dark Ultras Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Fan Ultras Category:BigD2003 Category:Free-To-Use Category:Ultraman Nexo Continuity